


Learning His Secrets

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: You described the day he first learnt Gackt was gay.





	Learning His Secrets

            There's five of us living in this three-bedroom house, though the landlord isn't aware that Keiji's boyfriend moved in with him, or that we have a man living in the basement. It makes the rent stupidly cheap and none of us are complaining. We just live happily together like a family, though recently I've become to wonder about the man who lives downstairs; Gackt.

            I barely knew him when we moved in together, I needed somewhere to stay and he had a spare room. Spare only because he was moving downstairs. I've been in the basement only a few times, he's very private about his things, but it's nicely decorated in black and animal prints with a European feel. The room is tidy and well kept, he has to be cleaning it himself, but I'm not surprised. He is a perfectionist, I couldn't imagine him living in a mess.

            He's a nice guy but secretive, he never likes to talk about himself and I know very little about him. He drives an expensive sports car and wears designer clothes and I don't even know where he gets the money. It's starting to make me worry.

            That morning as I make my way downstairs, I find him in the kitchen eating his breakfast while reading the paper and I mutter a sleepy hello as I grab a box of cereal from the cupboard and turn on the kettle before collapsing in a chair. I eat the cereal straight from the box and he gives me a look that makes his opinion on my breakfast perfectly clear.

            We sit in silence as the kettle boils and I get up to make myself a cup of coffee before returning to my chair once more. He's reading the paper as if I'm not even here and usually this is OK. I'm too sleepy in the morning to talk but not today. Today I want to put my mind to rest because I'm sick of wondering about the man I'd like to think was my friend.

            “Where do you get your money?” I ask bluntly. I know he'll probably think I'm being rude but I don't care. I need to know.

            “I'm a prince.” He replies, which doesn't answer anything and I frown.

            “No seriously.” I reply and this time he looks me right in the eye.

            “I'm a prince.” He repeats.

            “You're a prince?” I ask sceptically. “Of where?”

            “Not an actual prince,” He replies. “I wouldn't be living here if I was, I'd have a palace and security and people would know who I was.”

            “So what, like an heir to a company?” I try in a desperate attempt to understand him. It might be because I'm tired that I'm confused but I think not, I think it's him.

            “No,” Gackt replied. “I'll show you.”

            “OK.” I reply as Gackt gets up, leaving his mostly finished breakfast behind him and heads out of the room.

            “Are you coming?” Gackt calls out.

            “Yeah.” I call back, leaving my own breakfast behind and following him downstairs and into the basement. It's dark in here but I can see enough for it not to be an issue. Gackt's routing through a drawer and quickly locates a small booklet which he hands over opened on a page that contains a picture of him and some basic facts and a quick summary of his personality, which is barely recognisable as him may I add. It doesn't lie but it's certainly evading the truth. On the top of the page, in a fancy font, reads 'Prince Gackt' and even more confused than ever I turn to the front page to see what this book actually is.

            “You work for a host club?” I ask after glancing at the front page.

            “It pays well.” Gackt replied.

            “Isn't that kind of...” I begin, wondering how I can phrase this without upsetting him.

            “It's not prostitution. It's just dates,” Gackt replied and as I don't know much about the industry I don't argue. “Seriously You, I'd never sleep with a woman.”

            “I never said,” I begin before I realise what he just said. “Wait what?”

            “I like cock too much to be attracted to a princess.” Gackt replied and I realise that he's actually coming out to me right now. For the first time since I met him I can actually see he looks worried and it occurs to me he actually cares about my reaction to this news. It's so unlike him that I can only stare for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

            “What?” Gackt demands but I'm too busy laughing to answer. It's only when he looks so hurt that I stop and wrap an arm around his shoulders to cheer him up.

            “Relax, I don't care,” I reply. “Though this might make things harder.”

            “I suppose it's unavoidable.” Gackt replied with a sigh and I realise he's completely mistaken me.

            “I think your gorgeous.” I whisper into his ear and it's his turn to give me a blank stare before his face lights up with a smile. I'm not entirely sure if I've got my point across though and so I gently place my lips over his, my heart beating frantically as I fear rejection, which never comes.

            “You’re still an enigma,” I inform Gackt, as the kiss breaks and we're just sitting there, on his bed, in each other’s arms. “I know nothing about you.”

            “You know more than most.” Gackt responds and I realise that he's probably right. I feel special but not content.

            “One day I'm going to know you better than you know yourself.” I inform Gackt who smiles.

            “That would be nice, might take you a decade or two.” Gackt replied.

            “Yeah, it might,” I agree. “But I plan to stick around for longer than that.”

            “We'll see.” Gackt replies and I give him a confident smile before placing my lips on his once more.

 

_A decade, or two, later...._

 

            “And that's how I first learnt Gackt was gay.” I finished, smiling at Jun Ji who had been listening carefully the whole time.

            “All this time,” Jun Ji responded. “Longer than some married couples.”

            “We've had our ups and downs but we've always been there for each other.” I reply and Jun Ji nods and gives me a sad smile.

            “I just hope I can last even half as long with my man.” Jun Ji replied.

            “Oh you will,” I reassure him. “Trust me, if I say a relationship can stand the test of time, it always does. You could say that's my special ability.”

            “One of them,” Jun Ji replied. “Your other is being the only man who can control Gackt. At least to some degree of success.”

            “That's not a special power, that's just knowing his weaknesses.” I reply with a wink and a smile as I think about how lucky I was to find Gackt so young and really get to know the man behind the ego and pretty face.


End file.
